


Gabriel, What Have You Done?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Fallen Angels, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Fixes Things, Heaven, Nice Lucifer, Other, Pre-Mark of Cain, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loved his family more than anything but after Lucifer became corrupted and decided to lead a rebellion, he couldn't stand to stay. He left and only now returns because of the looming apocalypse. </p><p>When he confronts the Devil, the least expected thing happens and well, as everything, the Winchesters are going to have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel, What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay but sadly me and the other couldn't keep in touch. I loved the storyline too much to let it lie in the dust, so here it is, touched up and added on again by me.

"Gabriel.." Lucifer raised an eyebrow when he turned his attention to the other.

"Yeah, Luci-kins?" Gabriel mirrored Lucifer's raised eyebrow.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly but he narrowed his eyes. "Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" Gabriel glanced at the narrowed eyes, then continued on. "Don't you think it's cute, Lightbringer?"

He let a sigh pass his lips before approaching his younger brother. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel pretended to idly examine the nails of his vessel as Lucifer neared. "I just came to say that you can't have Sam Winchester for your whole destroying-humanity party. I'm calling dibs."

Lucifer tilted his head, watching the other archangel. Memories were flashing through his head. He remembered the time he sought out Gabriel, asking him to stand with him in his rebellion. He hummed quietly. "Is that so?"

"Yuuup." Gabriel drew out the single syllable and popped the last 'p' more than what was necessary. "Winchester Bros. and Co. are off-limits."

Lucifer stopped in front of him, raising his hand to tilt Gabriel's chin. He let out a snort as he studied his face. "My little brother's in love with a human, is that it? Because that's what it's sounding like."

Gabriel gazed defiantly up at Lucifer, refusing to flinch away from the touch, soaking his expression with ease and uncaring. "Me? Nah." He drawled onwards. "Another little brother, though--Cassie-kins. I would say he's fairly fallen for the elder Winchester. Me--I'm just not fond of the idea of you committing mass genocide against a different species to get your just desserts."

Lucifer slid his fingers up Gabriel's jaw before dropping his hand and taking a step back. "They're cockroaches.. flawed, selfish, and disrespectful." He laughed in disbelief. "Surely you see that? Why are they worth our Father's love? Why must we serve them?" He felt like he was repeating himself from before the fall. Gabriel had rejected him then too, what was the point?

"I mean, sure, humans can be pretty awful." Gabriel shrugged and gestured out with his hands, sauntering in a slight pacing as he spoke. "They're self-destructive, short-lived, always fighting, trying to get in--" He playfully poked a fist through the air. "--the last punch. But, you know, for all that and all the shit they have to put up with from Dearest Darling Dad and us assholes..." He paused in his pacing, catching Lucifer's eye. "... a lot of them sure do try to help this chunk of rock they're tied to."

Lucifer watched Gabriel with careful eyes before dropping his gaze to the floor. He settled back against a table and gripped the edge. "I could care less about them." He muttered before looking back up and breathing out a long breath. "I think I've gotten over them, they're much more fun to mess with." He fell silent, jaw clenching and fingers tightening around the edge of the table.

Gabriel examined Lucifer, caramel eyes flitting across his posture and those white-knuckled fingers. "Aw, c'mon Luci." He cocked out his hip and placed his hand on it as he turned to fully face his elder brother. "Don't be like Raphael. You know that being older and juiced-up doesn't make it cool to be a great big bag of dicks just for the Hell of it."

"If the humans survive, so be it. If they die, I don't care." Lucifer said, his voice becoming more rough. "It's Michael. He's the problem." His nose scrunched a little and he didn't register the tears gathering in his eyes. He wouldn't admit to the emotion it was stirring up. "He won't accept a damn apology because he's so caught up in Fate and destiny.. and he is so high up on his high horse that he won't accept the fact that I--" His voice gained in volume, his tone cracking a little as he jabbed a finger at his own chest. "Loved him and he betrayed me."

Gabriel sensed the shift in the air from the first syllable and thanked... well... not God... maybe himself that his work as Loki made him such a good liar, because he kept a straight face throughout the growing instability. "So, you're going to commit mass murder because Mike is kind of a psychopath?" He arched an eyebrow, but kept his body posture loose and relaxed. "Luci, you know that's not a solution. Fuck Michael." He placed a palm over his vessel's heart. "I love you, Big Brother--isn't that enough?"

Lucifer cursed silently as his vessel's throat got stuck with the emotion coursing through his body. He closed his eyes, trying to find his voice. "Do you though?" He asked, scarily softer than usual and what it had been before. His eyes slowly fluttered back open and he looked up at Gabriel. "You came in here today with every intention of killing me."

Suddenly, things got very, very dangerous, and Gabriel knew it. "Now, that's just not true." He held up his palms and slowly backed away. "I came to talk. You know I don't want to fight." He shook his head and smiled. "I played dead for millennia to avoid fighting family, and you know that. Lucifer, brother--I love you."

Lucifer straightened back up, the room dropping a couple degrees. He made his way back over to Gabriel, a pain caught in his eyes. "You were always my favorite brother. The one I loved the most. The one I swore to always protect no matter what." His jaw was set.

Lucifer was using past-tense, and Gabriel retreated more quickly, keeping that smile up. "Of course I'm your favorite!" He chuckled. "I'm me. Hey, Luci--Remember when you taught me how to fly? You promised that you would always catch me, and when I couldn't land, I barreled right into your chest, but true to your word, you didn't let go. Thanks for that."

Again, the memories flooded his head and he tilted his head away, shoulders tensed. "All those years in the Cage, Gabe." He murmured. "All those years I worried. Of what could've become of you. Even after you rejected me. I think what drove me the most crazy was the fact that I couldn't uphold my oath to keep you safe." He let the truth that had been buried for so long to slowly be brought into the light.

Gabriel started to think that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't die right then and there. "Yeah?" His hands lowered slowly, and his retreating steps paused. "I didn't reject you. I just... I just didn't want to choose sides. I couldn't. But, I turned out okay." He nodded encouragingly. "I hung out with the Nords for awhile. They have good mead, and we had a swell time for a run. I'm safe. It's okay now, Luci."

Lucifer paused and his face relaxed some before he held out his hand. "Trust me and give me your blade. If I see you trust me.. then you have nothing to fear."

Gabriel hesitated only a split second, then quickly came up with a plan. Instead of conjuring a true angel blade into his hand, he created a replica that would cause no fatal damage, handing the glinting silver metal over to Lucifer with confidence. He was Loki, God of Illusions and Lies, Puck, the Weaver of Mischief and Dreams, the Trickster--and, this trick was executed perfectly. "I trust you."

Lucifer had his own plan in his head but it wasn't one that he'd had thought of in a while. He closed his hands over Gabriel's and moved the tip of the blade to his own chest. "Imagine being welcomed home as a hero, Gabe." There was actually a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He didn't know what the other had said that had him realize that he was an idiot but he knew there was no happy family reunion in store for himself.

Lucifer was moving his hands for him, and suddenly Gabriel was happy he conjured a fake blade for a different reason entirely. "No!" Terror ran through every last one of his golden feathers, but the most terrifying thing of all was that hope in his elder brother's eyes as the blade neared his chest. "Stop!" He jerked away the best he could, beating six powerful wings to force the blade away.

Lucifer stumbled back, giant wings manifesting to stabilize himself against the force of his brother's wings. His lips were parted as he stared down at his hands, wings still outstretched.

Gabriel twisted and tugged until the blade was fully in his hands and not Lucifer's. A moment later, he banished it to the wind. Then, panting and slightly hunched over, he asserted, "We're not doing that, Lucifer. You're not leaving me."

The fallen archangel slowly crumpled to his knees as his wings curled in, the tremors from his body causing every feather to quiver gently. "What have I done?" He gasped, memories flying past his mind's eye in their true colors still as he stared unseeing down at his hands.

"It's okay." In a moment, Gabriel fell to his knees beside his brother, taking Lucifer's face into his hands as he engulfed him in his broad wings. "Lucifer, it's okay." He managed to smile at him as he allowed healing grace to drift forth from his fingers. "I've got you. I'm right here."

His wings disappeared again as they tucked back in. He collapsed against Gabriel, sobs wracking his body as his eyes squeezed closed. "No, no.. Gabriel, why won't you kill me? I am less than the lesser creatures of the universe, I have stooped so low.."

Fear--that's what Gabriel felt, because he was the youngest of the archangels, the one that ran away, and he didn't know how to deal with this. "Shhh, shhh..." he soothed as he rubbed circles into Lucifer's back. "I would never kill you. You're still Lightbringer. You're my brother. I love you so much."

Lucifer felt the grace from Gabriel finally brush over his own brokenness and he shivered, weakly reaching out for that familiar but withheld touch. He calmed slightly, still clinging to Gabriel however, like a lifeline.

Gabriel felt the grasping of metaphysical fingers, and his eyes lost focus, glazing over to pure gold as he shared his Heavenly grace with his brother. "That's it, Luci," he breathed as his muscles went lax. Without further ado, he threw himself into a healing, losing himself in attempting to stitch together wounds and piece together Lucifer's mind.

Lucifer melted against him, seemingly falling into a slumber as he was pieced back together. Lucifer mentally reached out to caress his brother's face as they became one so that Gabriel could help him. He lost himself into a trance created out of relief and being cared for.

Gabriel faintly smiled back as he felt the caress across his face, then returned to the matter of Lucifer's shattered mind, pondering what to do about it. After a few moments, he began building sturdy walls, closing away the memories so they could not invade Lucifer's consciousness. Frayed wires got new sheaths of myelin, and he sang until splits were persuaded to rejoin and become whole. By the time the healing was done to the best of his ability, he had trickled every last final drop of grace into his brother. Golden eyes faded to warm caramel, and utterly exhausted, he tipped over, going with gravity to the ground.

When Lucifer came around, his eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. As he sat up, he felt two heavy arms slide off him and he quickly looked down. "Gabe?!" He cried out softly in worry and fear. He quickly cradled the angel in his arms, his pure white wings manifesting to create a protective shell around the both of them.

Eyelashes fluttered as Gabriel curled up onto his side, gratefully using Lucifer's arms as a pillow. "M'okay," he promised in a mumble as his eyes fully closed. "Jus' tired." That was one helluva healing, and it took massive amounts of energy, even for an archangel.

"What did you do, little one? What happened?" He remembered what he took in from their surroundings. "Should I call for Michael? You're in no good of a state." He murmured, his careful fingers tracing over Gabriel's cheek and neck.

Gabriel smiled faintly as he observed the mental walls he had created at work. "Don't call Michael," he requested as he leaned into Lucifer's touch. "Michael's the ultimate douche bag."

Lucifer smiled softly and chuckled, curling some of Gabriel's gold strands of hair around his finger. "Now, now, baby brother. Is that a way to speak of your elder?" He teased.

Gabriel laughed quietly and nodded ever so slightly. "Totally. I think I got his description just perfect."

He rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. "Careful there, you might get struck down for how you talk."

"Dad and Mike can bite me," he retorted, taking a bit of vocabulary he learned from Sam Winchester.

Lucifer snorted and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Am I not invited to?" He joked and then shifted Gabriel into a more comfortable position.

Gabriel released a breath as he was maneuvered, feathers ruffling slightly before they settled back down. "You've never had the stick that's stuck up their asses, but hey--if biting's your kink..." He shrugged.

"Mm, brother." He laughed and shook his head, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. He silently tried to figure out where they were and as he did so, utter confusion clouded his eyes.

Gabriel relaxed as he felt hands through his hair. He simply relished it a moment before he convinced his tired mind to start thinking of places he could hide Lucifer. Heaven would not be safe, and Earth wasn't secure. Hell was not an option, for obvious reasons.

Lucifer looked down at their clothes too, finding them oddly not of the time he last remembered. He quietly pondered this before pushing it away for now. Now, his top priority was Gabriel. He stroked over his cheek and through his hair, repeating the motion as he hummed a song.

They could go to Norway. He had contacts there, still, as he did on the British Isles. But, all supernatural beings would recognize Lucifer and most likely attack them on sight. As for humans... "Brother, if I told you a location, could you fly us there?" he asked under his breath.

"Of course, love." He murmured, being pulled out of his daze and he looked down at him. "Why? Shouldn't we be getting back home?"

"No, no--" He blindly reached up towards Lucifer's face. "I don't want to go to Heaven right now. Raph will be mad at me. Let's not go where he'll yell at us. Okay?"

Lucifer gently took Gabriel's hand, guiding it to place on his own cheek. "Why's that? What did you do this time, Gabriel?" He sounded concerned and the slightest bit amused.

Gabriel got a chuckle to leave his mouth as he pressed his fingers lightly into Lucifer's skin. "I, um... I might have, eh, borrowed Thor's hammer briefly. You know how that guy gets. Raph's gonna have to deal with the lightning and thunder, 'course, so we should wait to go to Heaven 'til he cools off."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and tilted his head, kissing the tips of Gabriel's fingers. "You little brat, always getting yourself in trouble. Good thing you have the best older brother ever."

Father above, he was kissing the tips of his fingers just like he used to when he assured his little brother that every last part of him was perfectly created. "I do, I do--I know I have the best older brother. That's why you won't mind when the place we fly to has humans, right?"

Lucifer sighed and the hummed quietly. "I guess not. Ugh, the things you get me to do." He placed the last kiss right on his palm and then moved his hand to rest over his vessel's heart. "I mean, it seems I've taken up residence in a human."

"That's right--you have." Residence--Lucifer got some poor fool to say yes, and Gabriel highly doubted that the human was still alive up in that skull of the vessel. "Listen, they're staying at a type of mortal dwelling called a motel. It's position going by the autumn star calendar is..." He leaned up slightly, dutifully telling Lucifer the last position he knew the Winchesters to be at.

It took Lucifer some time of thinking before he nodded, brows furrowed a little. "That's a bit specific, but I think I can figure it out." He held Gabriel more against himself before standing up. "Ready, little one?"

Gabriel gripped Lucifer's shoulders and leaned his head into his chest before nodding. Then, he pulled his own wings inward, keeping them close so they wouldn't disturb their flight path. "Ready."

Lucifer took off and the flight was easy going, his wings seemed to stretch out more and his body quivered with joy as if it hadn't flown like this before. A blink of an eye and they were at the location Gabriel had told him.

Dean had a gun drawn and pointed at Lucifer's head before the archangels passed a second in his presence. "Drop him, you bastard." Gabriel shifted in his brother's arms, blearily opening his eyes as he held out a hand. "No fighting--don't shoot. No fighting. It's okay."

Lucifer's eyes widened in fear, knowing the gun couldn't kill him but he'd never had a human turn on him like that. He settled Gabriel gently down on one bed but stayed close, not moving away. "I'm sorry-- do I know you? Have I wronged you in any way?" He quickly looked between the man with the gun and Gabriel.

"Gabriel, what the Hell?" Dean's eyes flickered between the archangels with utter distrust as he kept the gun trained steadily on Lucifer. Gabriel merely smiled tiredly and said, "I might have done something. I used a lot of grace. Please just wait before going attack dog, Winchester."

Lucifer gently pulled away from Gabriel, looking down at him with confused eyes before he stood up and raised his hands. "Please put that away," He asked softly. "My name is Lucifer, I'm an archangel of the Lord, I assume you know my younger brother, Gabriel?"

Dean was utterly confused, and he didn't like being utterly confused. An archangel of the Lord? Since when would Lucifer claim to be on God's side? The humans eyes flitted to Gabriel. then, an explanation came. "I, um..." The archangel searched for modern human phrases Lucifer wouldn't understand. "... did a bit of retconning. I turned Sauron into Gandalf the White." Dean blinked. Then, his gun slowly lowered. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who are Sauron and Gandalf?" Lucifer shifted his attention back to his younger brother. He laughed nervously and then fully turned to Gabriel. "I feel like I'm being left out on something. Is this another one of those stupid pranks? Is Raphael and Michael in on this too?" That'd explain why Gabriel wasn't letting him back up to Heaven.

Gabriel chuckled nervously as he sank into the bed. "Eh, he, he--you got me, big bro. It's one of my silly little pranks. You know I can't resist." He met Dean's eyes. "Raph and Mike aren't involved, though." Getting the message, Dean nodded. "So, what?" The human reluctantly slipped the gun into the waistband of the jeans he slept in. "Is Slade a Titan now?"

Lucifer settled back onto the bed and pulled a teasing pout. "You better be scared on what's coming your way, baby brother. You know better than to prank me." His eyes danced with a happy mischief and then sighed. "Well if that's, that, we should be getting home. I told Father I wouldn't be gone long."

"No." Gabriel reached out and grabbed Lucifer's wrist. "The pranks not over. You gotta stay on Earth for awhile." Dean had different concerns. "What about...?" He nodded towards the bed they were resting on--clearing the bed Sam would occupy if he wasn't out getting his disgusting rabbit food. Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "I think it's fine."

Lucifer tilted his head, giving him a look before pulling his hand away and stroking his forehead. "Rest.. you're still drained from whatever you did." Lucifer stood back up looking at Dean. "So, human. What's your name?"

Dean just stared between Gabriel and Lucifer, one archangel who he was not fond of and who was quickly falling asleep like no angel should, and another that he loathed, then answered, "Uh... Dean."

Lucifer smiled kindly even though he wasn't very fond of the species at all. "Dean. Good name, I'd like to hear how you know Gabe." He laughed and looked towards his brother.

I'd like to hear how you know Gabe. Well, let's see--he killed me a few hundred times in a row. Fun times, fun times. I totally don't hate him. Istead of saying that, Dean replied, "He, eh... pulled one of those pranks on me." He lowered himself down into the chair with the weapon-filled duffle beside it. "Fiesty feathery fucker, yah know."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Well, what can I say? He learned all his tricks from me. I'm the master." He sat on the very end of the bed, facing Dean. What the human had said sounded like the truth but very watered down, like he was hiding something.

I'm the master. That phrase sent a shiver down the hunter's spine. All he heard there was a claim of power. "That's right. You're his older brother, right? Bet he ran you in circles."

Lucifer missed the look as he glanced back at Gabriel with love in his eyes. "Yes, he was a little monster. But I think he's turned out okay so far." He said, pride clearly ringing in his voice.

A little monster--Dean realized that Lucifer might have absolutely no idea whatsoever. "He's certainly got style, I'll give him that."

"Mhm.." Lucifer looked back to Dean and crossed his legs. "You seem like you are talking from experience with the running in circles.. have any younger siblings?"

"... Yeah, one." Dean smiled at Lucifer, protective instincts rising. "Luckily, he usually keeps himself busy with books." And, shotguns.

"A brother. Brothers are the best, aren't they? You've got to protect them no matter what, your little siblings. Otherwise it's ultimately your fault if they get hurt."

Lucifer had absolutely no fucking idea. "Yeah." Dean cleared his throat and nodded, more than surprised to actually find himself agreeing with the Devil. "I'd do anything for my brother."

"Same here... maybe we're not as different as I thought." Lucifer laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Aw, us humans ain't so bad." Dean inclined his head forwards, actually of the opinion that the angels were the absolute dickbags.

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. "Mm, maybe so, you've got a little ways to go to prove it to me, but you're not doing too bad."


End file.
